The present invention relates generally to massagers and more particularly to rechargeable personal massagers, methods, and apparatuses.
Personal vibrators, also known variously as vibrators, massagers, vibrating massagers and by numerous other names, are well-known in the art. They come in a variety of configurations and perform a variety of functions, ranging from medical therapy to erotic stimulation. They typically are battery-powered or run on conventional alternating current electricity.
Vibrating massagers powered by internally contained, disposable batteries operate for a period of time on the battery power, subsequently requiring some degree of disassembly, battery replacement, and reassembly. It will be apparent to the reader that this type of battery operation has drawbacks, including for example, limited time of operation, the inconvenience, expense, and environmental impact associated with the necessary battery replacement, and the difficulty of creating a reliable waterproof seal around a user operated moving part such as a battery door.
While some vibrating massagers operate on AC power, for example U.S. 110V or European 220V power, these massagers tend to be large and unsafe for internal use or use in damp environments. They also have the inconvenience of requiring proximity to a wall plug.
More recently known in the art are rechargeable massagers. These massagers are generally connected to the charger using a cord and male plug connectable to a female jack in the massager. The metal connectors and their receptacles often collect unsanitary residue, are difficult to clean and are subject to corrosion. Further, such jacks are difficult to waterproof reliably. An alternative implementation of a rechargeable device uses external metal contacts for charging (such as a cordless phone, etc). Such devices rely on gravity to provide the force necessary to make the electrical connection. Further, such devices require care from the user to ensure proper alignment and contact.
Many known personal massagers are made so as to be water proof or water resistant. It may be desirable to be able to use a vibrating massager in damp conditions; further, it is desirable to be able to use a vibrating massager fully submerged without fear of damaging the device or endangering the user. Some manufacturers waterproof their products (with varying degrees of success) with o-rings and similar seals around part breaks and user operated moving parts, such as battery doors, charging plug seals, etc. Often the resulting product is at best splash-proof, not submersible. It is desirable for users to be able to clean massagers thoroughly, particularly before and after they come in intimate contact with the body, which is made easier by providing a massager that is waterproof. To further ease of cleaning, some manufacturers use materials that are have a low porosity and, therefore, less likely to harbor bacteria or other contaminants.
Rechargeable massagers generally use a built-in female plug, engageable with a male plug for recharging, that is difficult to waterproof. If water gets into the female plug, and the powered male plug is then inserted, it's possible that the charger will be short circuited by as little as a single droplet of water. This can harm the charger or the massager, and can potentially be hazardous for the user as well.
Users often prefer massagers that are at or above body temperature, or can be warmed to this point. Many users warm massagers by holding them against less temperature-sensitive areas of the body, such as the hands, before using them on more sensitive areas. A few waterproof products on the market can be warmed by immersing them in hot water, but this can be inconvenient for the user.
Each user's particular physiology and preferences are unique, so the more options presented for the use of the product the better. Most products available are designed to be used in only a single orientation (e.g., one end is used for massage, the opposite end is gripped in the hand) and only a fixed end is designed for contact with the body.
As such drawbacks in the art are recognized such as to require improvements relating to safety, effectiveness, and/or waterproofing, personal massage devices and related features and devices are provided.